


It's for the Best

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Sometimes, a relationship works out. This is one of the times it doesn’t.





	It's for the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catharia_Aurorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/gifts).

> For Catharia (@catharia-catharsis) who wanted something for her friend, Larissa!! Hope you'll like it!!!
> 
> For more information, see [here](https://writingsofasnowywolff.tumblr.com/post/187240796297/title-its-for-the-best-pairing-englandfemale)

Arthur has been doing a lot of deliberation on the matter. For days and weeks and months, possibly even longer. The decision has been simmering underneath the surface of their relationship for so long, but he’s never truly been able to confront it.

Of course, there has been the yelling and the fighting and the staying over at a friend’s place for the night, but never has he thought to sit her down and discuss things with her—to really talk things through.

He has tried. He has honestly tried to make things work, but there’s something between them that simply does not mesh well, or at all.

They had gotten to know each other during a work outing. He worked in accountancy; she worked in sales. They had hit it off immediately, chatting all evening until well into the night. She had given him her number as he had driven her home and he had texted her the moment she had closed the door behind her.

He remembers their early dates: getting coffee together, having their lunch breaks together, the early dinners that became very, very late, and the walks around the neighbourhood. They used to talk so much, about everything they could think of.

He can’t remember when that changed.

And he had thought her so charming. So witty and smart. Always ready with a quip. And oh so kind. She would give her heart to someone should they need it more than her; he knows she would.

Arthur rubs his eyes tiredly. She still is. So unbelievably kind. And maybe, if they had talked about this sooner, had caught on before they had gone beyond the point of no return, then maybe they could’ve worked.

But they don’t. Somewhere, somehow, they went wrong.

Maybe it’s because she focuses too much on her work, her ambitions taking priority. And while Arthur can’t blame her for that, it begins to sting when she prefers to work overtime than to have dinner with him.

Or maybe it’s because he has trouble expressing himself clearly. Emotions have never been his best event, especially when he prefers to be passive aggressive, unable to confront her about the things that bother him, or accept the things that bother her. Utter foolhardiness on his part, then.

Or maybe it’s just something silly. Maybe they’re just not meant to be.

And he has been prolonging the decision, the conversation, and the emotional baggage for God knows how long.

But they can’t keep going like this. He has been staying over at a friend’s for a week. They had had another fight. He doesn’t even remember about what. Lately they have been finding any excuse to fight, so it’s no wonder.

No calls, from either. No contact, not until today because Arthur wants to end things. There’s just bitter resentment that simmers and boils and burns. Or well, for him anyway. He has no clue what she’s feeling about all of this.

Well. He’s going to find out soon enough.

He had messaged her earlier and asked if they could meet in the park, on the bench they used to share on their late night walks. She had agreed, provided she could finish her work before. Arthur had to stop himself from laughing too bitterly.

So, now he sits, with two teas and a mounting anxiety, waiting for Larissa to finally part from her work.

Larissa arrives not much later, black hair ruffled by the wind as she hurried over. She stops in front of him, hesitant, still slightly angry, and Arthur smiles tiredly.

“Hello, Isa,” he says. “Bought your favourite tea.”

She drops her messenger bag on the ground and takes a seat, mindfully keeping space between herself and Arthur. It feels like a chasm. She wraps her hands around the cup after taking off the lid, blowing at the liquid to dispel the heat.

Arthur takes a moment, one last moment, to think about his decision. After all, his relationship with Larissa has spanned a large part of his adult life.

But this isn’t healthy. This anxiety over spending time with your significant other. This cold shoulder behaviour. This whole relationship.

“Larissa?” he begins. “I think we should talk.”

“Should we? I think you’ve already said everything,” she says coldly.

“So have you,” Arthur can’t help but snap back.

She looks at him then, those brown eyes that used to be so warm and inviting now cold and distanced. She chews on her words for a moment, then sighs and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry,” she says and she scoots a little closer. “I should’ve called sooner. I missed you.”

Arthur almost aborts his plans right then and there as she leans against him, but he knows this never lasts. One or the other always apologizes and the next week they fight again. It’s not—He can’t—

“I think we should stop seeing each other.”

He can feel her stare drill into the side of his face while he steadfastly stares at his cup.

“Arthur…” Her voice shakes and Arthur collects his courage to look her in the eye; it’s a small courtesy.

“I don’t think our relationship is…” He tries to search for a better phrasing than ‘killing me’. “Salvageable,” he settles on.

“I’m sure we can talk about it.” She puts her cup on the ground and grabs his hand. “Have you really thought this through?”

“Larissa, it’s all that’s been on my mind.” Arthur tries to pull his hand away, but she holds onto it tightly. “We aren’t _good_ for each other. It’s not okay for people who love each other to fight every other week. We don’t ever _talk_. And that’s on the both of us, of course, but it’s not something I think we can just fix. Too much has happened. We have both said too much. I just… can’t anymore, Larissa.”

She breathes deeply, swallows back her tears. “Oh.”

He doesn’t know what else to say, so he slowly stands up, searching for words as he does. Larissa follows his example, but instead of words, she conveys what she wants through action, pressing her lips against his, a little forcefully, a little desperately, but most it’s regretfully. Arthur gently pushes her away, lowering his eyes.

“It’s… it’s for the best. For both of us,” he says.

He touches her cheek, one last time, and takes in those brown eyes—tries not to break his resolve over the tears that roll down her cheeks now.

When he drops his hand, it feels as if he’s miles away from her already, and every step he takes away from her feels a little lighter, yet twists at his heart at the same time.

He did love her, once. But there’s an end to everything. And for them, that end is today.


End file.
